role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Titan
Neo Titan (ネオタイタン Neo Taitan) is The Mirrorverse's counterpart to Gigan used by MechaZero101. Backstory Only few know the story of Titan, as he dislikes talking about it. It is speculated he was created by an aggressive alien race of demon-like creatures. Theories present he originally was a massive, chicken-like dinosaur, who lived on the aliens' planet. He was mortally wounded and has lost many limbs and vital organs, the aliens saw this as the perfect chance. He was cybernetically modified and enhanced. He was turned into a mind-controlled war machine. The aliens took interest in a pre-historic Earth, which was inhabited by very aggressive giant moths, who were not able to be mind-controlled. They sent in Titan, who was the best weapon of that time. Upon reaching the Earth, Titan felt. He felt something for the first time. This was what made him entirely conscious. He then turned on his creators and went his own way. His creators were furious. And decided that Titan must be eliminated, and so they engaged in a battle. With Titan pushing away the aliens, and him sinking down to the ocean, and being temporarily deactivated. He didn't do all of this for the planet, in fact, he didn't care for it. He only did it for his own freedom. Millions of years later, Titan is awakened by the nuclear might of Devilzilla, He didn't want to interfere with the tyrant's plans. And so went to space, as he desired to be a bounty hunter. On the span of fifty years, Titan quickly became a very well-known bounty hunter across the universe. At the time when he heard the Earth has been destroyed by Devilzilla. Titan made sure to stay as far away from the Milky Way galaxy as possible. Although, he was getting tired of the same world, the same people, and the same life. So, he took all the money he's stored, and used it to buy a universal portal, and set it on random, wanting to have a real adventure. Titan ended up in Universe 515, and searched around until he found the Ultralurks, whom he joined, he was a very skilled soldier and fighter, which promoted him to the rank of commander in just a few years. His improvement was clear, and so became Godlurk's favorite soldier by far. History UltraLurk Invasion Part 1 : Tokyo Under Siege He showed up in Tokyo where he, SpaceDevilZilla and Orga AMA attacked,he remarked that if the planet was easy, then why were they sent, he told the others to not let their guard down,and went to scout out the area, where he spotted Hetzer, he asked him to move away as it was about to get bloody, where he then spotted Ghido, who SpaceDevilZilla attacked, but then fired off gravity beams. Neo Titan dodged all of them, then Warrior Anguirus arrived. Titan wanted to fight the warrior all by himself but Cyber-King started attacking Warrior Anguirus, after them fighting for some time, KyodaiGoji entered the battle, with him fighting Orga AMA, they fought equally but then Kyodai got the upper hand. Meanwhile, SpaceDevilZilla entered an energy absorbtion process, with crystals engulfing the city, he then fought MechaGodzilla Beta, he kicked the mecha but it grabbed him by the leg, only for him to slash it's arm, he then stabbed the mech, the mech started shooting lasers at him,but he countered them with his own. Meanwhile, SpaceDevilZilla completed the energy absorbtion process and fired two super nova blasts at both KyodaiGoji and Warrior Anguirus, Orga AMA ran away, not wanting to deal with the UltraLurks anymore, Neo Titan and SpaceDevilZilla returned to the Godship. Later, Titan was going through the corridors where he heard Ghidoran roars, he found a chained black mechanical Ghidoran which he freed and named "Count Ghidorah", Two atlantic scourges then took him to Godlurk who yelled at him and threatened him, before sending him to a prison cell, where he spent the night as punishment. But through the small window, he could see Neo OniGhidorah flying around. UltraLurk Invasion Part 2:The Atomic Guardian vs The Tyrant of Monsters He showed up when Hetzer was about to attack SkullZilla, after SkullZilla was teleported back, he talked to Hetzer for some time before the end of the fight when he and SpaceDrvilzilla teleported back to the Godship. He was then summoned by Godlurk who ordered him to Find OniGhidorah, Neo Titan refused, an enraged Godlurk ordered his death, Neo Titan ran away and entered a spaceship that crashlanded on north america, where he looked for someone to tell that there is an invasion coming. UltraLurk Invasion Part 3 : The End Looking for any earth defenders, he foud Neo Titanosaurus, whom he warned about the incoming invasion as Zilla Jr. rose up from the waters, suddenly a squadron of ships swarmed New York City, and Chaos Gamera showed up, the earth defenders attacked Chaos Gamera, causing smoke to erupt, and Chaos Gamera was no where to be found. As they reach New York City, Neo Titanosaurus steps out of the fight and Neo SuperMechaGodzilla comes to aid the earth defenders. A colossal ship hovers above the earth, and a warrior-like mech falls down, it was Godlurk piloting the mech, Titan rushed in trying to slash at him but he fails, before he gets an idea, the earth defenders fought against the Mechlurk, before Titan tackled Mechlurk while he was in his flaming mode, before he flew with him to the Godship and went on overload, destroying Mechlurk and the Godship. Once the remains of the ship rained from the sky, and smoke covered the city,a severed blade falls down, a blade that once belonged to Titan, making everyone think he has died as well, until he roared as he was still alive, as the smoke cleared, he collapsed, barely alive, He was thought to have been taken to the Neo Team headquarters. A New Beginning! Joining The Neo Team! Later on, Titan wakes up in a room, not knowing where he is. Conveniently, Komi walks in, and asks Titan about his name before introducing herself. She asked Titan to follow her to where Gigan and the others were, which he did, not knowing who this Gigan is. As they enter the room, Gigan and Komi have a small disagreement, which Titan calls a cat fight. Komi hears this and is annoyed. Titan recognizes Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, calling her the 'Robot with the thunder thighs', which annoys her too. Komi later leaves, saying that she's tired. Gigan asks Titan to tell them about himself, which he does, presenting a small bio for himself. Gigan then explains what the Neo Team is all about, hoping that Titan might join. He does join, saying that he doesn't have anything to lose, Gigan then tells him that he'll have to sleep on her couch, as they don't have a room prepared for him yet. Titan then apologizes to Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, asking what her name is, she says that he can call her Daisy. Titan then leaves, as he is tired. Trouble In Turkey! The Neo Team Is Back! Neo Titan was training in the Neo Team's HQ's training room, until Daisy walks in, saying that Gigan wants him, he follows her to where Gigan is, she tells them that they've got a mission. Titan and Gigan then travel to turkey. Titan and Gigan scouted the area for a while, until hearing some noises, it is revealed to be Neo Megalon, who Gigan was able to recognize, as Titan was confused. Megalon explained that he was hunting down these Mutant Godzilla Clones for a while. Gigan decides to fly up in the air to see if she can find them. Megalon and Titan talk for some time, getting along together. Until they are both attacked, Titan dodges while Megalon rolls over, it is revealed to be Cancer Gojira. Gigan flies down, as Megalon informs them that it can melt metal, Titan then takes CancerGoji for himself, seeing as he has miniguns for hands. Titan easily overwhelms CancerGoji by running around and shooting at it, Titan continues to do so while casually talking with the others, after a while, Titan uses his Thermo-charged mode, regrowing blades instead of miniguns. Then Ultraman joins the fight against CancerGojira while Ghido appears to help alongside Neo SuperMechaGodzilla. Titan then jumps over CancerGoji, and fires a laser beam at it point blank while Ultraman fires his Specium Ray at it. Once the Mutant Godzilla Clones regroup and start charging their combined attack, Titan is one of the kaiju charging up their own beams in order to retaliate. After firing the combined attack, Titan is exhausted. Megalon helps him up, saying that he's done better than he ever did, which Titan responded with saying that Megalon probably was holding back. Once it was time to go, Titan said that he's got a ride, as a ginormous red space ship flies down. Titan invites his comrades into the ship, as he sets the way to the Neo Team Headquarters. Titan asks Gigan about his room, which she says that he can sleep in her's, as she can share a bed with Komi. Titan disagrees, saying that he can sleep in his ship for the time being. Personality Neo Titan is very laid back person, often seen relaxing and completing missions by toying with his enemies and often torturing really horrible ones. He has a very professional style of fighting. When not fighting, Titan is always either relaxing or training, often sipping on his coffee. He's always cracking jokes and likes to tease people. He also has a western/british accent. Appearance Neo Titan's body consists of metal and wires for flesh, with red armor plates covering most of his body. His face consists of a large metal beak and a red, glowing visor with multiple spikes and blades running down his back. He has two large blades, which have a red tint to them. His tail also has a blade on it's end. Abilities Base = *'Weapons:' Titan's arm blades are made out of a material that is able to change it's shape and color, process energy as well as heat and increase mass. The material is also connected to Titan's nervous system, which allows him to shape the material in order to create multiple weapons to aid him in his fights. **'Hands:' Titan is able to shape the material into a fully functional hand. **'Blades:' Titan's most used weapon, he shapes the material into a light but strong blade. **'Mini-gun:' Titan is able to shape that same material into a mini-gun. **'Shotgun:' Titan can also shape the material into a shotgun, useful for close quarters fights. **'Plasma Blasters:' Titan can shape the material into a plasma blaster which fires yellow energy beams and blasts. ***'Sun Destroyer:' Titan, while using his plasma blasters, extends both arms to his sides, as energy starts to charge up inside the blasters, eventually, Titan thrusts his arms as more energy starts to build up. At this time, golden electricity surges through Titan's body. Finally, after charging up the energy needed, Titan may either continue to charge up the energy for a more powerful beam, or just unleash the energy. The beam's range is said to be almost limitless. The Sun Destroyer, if charged for a long time, can possibly destroy planets and even dwarf stars. *'Spikes:' Titan's body has many spikes and blades on it, he even has a long buzzsaw running down his torso. He is able to use this to his advantage in close battles. *'Fire Breath:' Titan can breath out a stream of flames from his...Beak(?) *'Heat Vision:' Titan can fire a Continuous beam of laser from his Visor, the beam can also from into smaller blasts that explode upon contact. *'Martial Arts:' Titan very good at fighting in close combat, from an array of kicks, backflips and blocks, adding that to his experience on the field. *'Speed & Strength:' Titan is a very fast kaiju, due to his body structure, he is able to run faster than most can. And is also able to jump really high. In terms of strength, Titan is extremely tough, able to withstand the strongest of attacks and lift the heaviest of objects. *'Flight:' He can fly very fast in atmospheres and in vacuum, he can boost his flying speed by activating the thrusters under his feet. *'Reflexes:' His speed is great, but his reflexes are greater. He is able to dodge the fastest of attacks, sometimes even unconsciously, this is due to a defense feature implemented in his brain, which allows him to unconsciously dodge attacks that the feature is able to recognize. |-| Thermo-Charge = This state is taken when Titan builds up more thermo-energy from his core, which gives him a temporary boost in power, which makes his body much, much hotter than it was. It also makes both his laser beams and fire breath much hotter, as well as increasing their range. His arms also surge significantly more thermo-energy than the rest of his body (excluding his core) which causes the material that makes up his hands to absorb that energy, causing them to become extremely hot, while also glowing orange. Titan also expels heat and smoke, while also forming a burning aura around him. *'Strength & Speed increased:' Titan's speed and strength increase dramatically. *'Durability increased:' Titan's armor hardens, causing him to be able to tank attacks that he couldn't handle in his base form. *'Boosted Fire Breath:' Titan's fire breath becomes scorching hot, as it's range increases. *'Lasers:' Titan's lasers also become hotter, their range also increases as well as their force. **'Maximum Laser Beam:' Shown against the Mutant Godzilla Clones, Titan charges up energy from his visor as orange electricity surges there, he then unleashes a powerful laser beam that has an electric orange aura around it. *'Flight:' Titan, with this boost, is able to fly faster than ever. *'Arms:' Titan's arms produce more thermo-energy than the rest of his limbs, causing the material that forms his hands to absorb that energy, causing them to become burning hot. **'Blades:' Titan's blades glow orange as their temperature increases, making them much stronger. **'Guns:' Titan's guns aren't affected that much, only making them faster, as the bullets get stronger. **'Plasma Blasters:' Titan's plasma blasters are also not that affected, they only get more powerful. ***'Super Sun Destroyer:' Titan's Sun Destroyer is upgraded to be much stronger. Charging the attack is quite the same, although a burning flame-like aura appears around him as golden electricity surges around his body. The beam gains a white electric aura around it, symbolizing it being stronger. Trivia *Titan's name is pronounced 'Tai-Taan' similar to how 'Gigan' is pronounced. *Titan is somewhat based on TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged's version of Vegeta, with Ghido jokingly being somewhat like DBZA's Nappa. *Titan's 'Sun Destroyer' attack is based a lot on the Final Flash technique used by Vegeta. Theme Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neo Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Becoming Good Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Gigan